1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file conversion system and a method used thereby and, more particularly, to a file conversion system and a method used thereby via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, several electronic devices that have been developed enable users to view audiovisual or text files via a network with devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), and mobile phones. With the strong transmission capabilities of the network, these audiovisual or text files may be transmitted from one electronic device to another electronic device easily.
However, when a file is transmitted from one electronic device to another electronic device, it may not be opened or viewed successfully in the latter electronic device, mainly because of inconsistent coding formats of the two electronic devices. For two different types of electronic devices, the problem mentioned above is even more serious. For example, a file in WMV format can be opened on a computer but may not be opened on many mobile phones. Accordingly, a codec conversion needs to be performed before the file can be opened in certain electronic devices. However, the codec conversion needs a large number of calculations and will inevitably use up a lot of system resource. Thus, for electronic devices with limited operational capability or storage space, such as mobile phones, files cannot be transmitted without limits.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel file conversion system and a method used thereby to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.